Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus that includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, and emits light when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode recombine in the organic emission layer. The OLED apparatus has advantages such as low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response rates, and thus has received attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that was already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art or was publically available prior to an effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.